A Companion's Diary
by olivia.c.king1
Summary: Apparently I am not the first companion. And then there's Dr. River Song flitting in and out of his life. But, out of all the humans in the world, he chose me. And now I know what is out there. And with that knowledge I can die happy. Because, they have come. And they are to be my doom. And neither Dr. Song nor The Doctor can help me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! This is my first doctor who fic! Yay! This first chapter for some may lack excitement but this is just to get me off of the ground! I hope it is enjoyed by all! X**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any part of Doctor Who. I am just borrowing it, I'll put it back exactly where I found it, I promise! There is no intentional copyright, Doctor Who belongs t the BBC. Although I do own my OC.**

**SUMMARY: Apparently I am not the first companion. And then there's Dr. River Song flitting in and out of his life. But, out of all the humans in the world, he chose me. And now I know what is out there. And with that knowledge I can die happy. Because, they have come. And they are to be my doom. And neither Dr. Song nor The Doctor can help me.**

Chapter 1: The Doctor Receives A Letter.

8th July 2013

Doctor,

It has been a long time, my friend. Longer than you or I could have ever anticipated. A lot has happened in the time you have been gone. So much that I am afraid I will never see your face again. I have run into difficulties here on Earth, which I feel is strange as you brought me here to be safe. But I am not. You are not. The population of mankind is not. But I am going to prevent this what ever it takes. Whatever happens you must not come here, neither Dr. Song. Not for me or the rest of mankind. You both own what I believe to be the most brilliant minds ever to be seen, and they cannot have ownership of them. DO NOT COME HERE. Or die.

Forever your friend,

Pippa.

1st January 2013

Dear diary, (ha! I've always wanted to write that!)

It is… fifteen minutes past midday and, sitting alone at my kitchen table; I have decided to write a diary. Now, if you knew me, this would seem completely alien to you. Pip does not write or partake in any activity that even faintly reminds her of school. But today, I have been thinking. What if 20 years from now I have nothing to remember my childhood by? I need something to hold memories, secrets, anything that the world cannot know. So, here I'm going to have a go at writing my own diary. So, I think I'll begin telling you a bit about myself.

. My name is Pippa Geraldine April Meadows.

. But call me Pip.

. Like pipsqueak after my tiny frame.

. I am… 14 and 8 months old.

. My birthday is the 20th of August.

. I have long, wavy goldie-brownie hair.

. My favourite colour is blue.

. Deep blue.

. I hate school; I see no point to it.

. My worst subject at school is P.E.

. I HATE running.

.I won't wear dresses.

So, yeah. Here's my first entry.

_Post Note: 8__th__ July 2013_

_Look at me! I was such a boring person! I've changed so much, all down to one man and a big, blue box. I had no idea of what was out there…_

**A/N- Reviews make me happy… please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello again! Yay! This is the interesting bit…**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any part of Doctor Who. I am just borrowing it, I'll put it back exactly where I found it, I promise! There is no intentional copyright, Doctor Who belongs t the BBC. Although, I do own my OC.**

**SUMMARY: Apparently I am not the first companion. And then there's Dr. River Song flitting in and out of his life. But, out of all the humans in the world, he chose me. And now I know what is out there. And with that knowledge I can die happy. Because, they have come. And they are to be my doom. And neither Dr. Song nor The Doctor can help me.**

Chapter 2: Hello!

Dear diary, 2nd January 2013.

I feel… confuzzled. My mind hurts like some one has got a hammer and started to hit my brain repeatedly. Everything has been turned upside down. This man, this brilliant man. I am going to try and explain it to you, but you may not believe me.

I'm at home yet again alone. Mum and dad are both at work and it is just me and the cat, Sparky, sitting here doing nothing. I have done all my homework, flicked through countless channels on the television, surfed the web and I am now out of things to do. Cleaning? No. Just no. I sigh before get up. I think I'll go out for a walk. Did I just say that? The things boredom does to you…

I emerge into the cold winter air and walk down the street turning past the corner shop. I spot Mrs. Clemence from next door hobbling down the road with that soppy grin she always carries with her. I smile and wave at her. She stops me.

"Have you seen the clouds?" She asks. I look up.

"Yes. I can see the clouds." She shakes her head at me like I'm stupid and walks off. Weirdo. I carry on walking down into the town down the high street gazing into the shop windows longingly. If only I had my money on me. Oh well. I stop in the middle of town at the fountain and sit on the bench to watch the world go by. I like to do this as it calms me, I feel peaceful. I take a deep breath of clean air. I close my eyes. But then, I hear a buzzing noise. Gradually getting louder and louder. My eyes spring open and swivel madly around. People have started to look around for the source of this ear piercing sound but there isn't one. They can hear it too. I hold my head in my hands trying to block out the noise but it's no good. The fountain. The water is glowing bright greens and pinks and blues, merging and swirling like some kind of witches' potion. I walk over to it, head in hands. The buzzing is giving me a headache and I wonder if I'm dreaming. I lower my hand to the surface of the water, touching it gently. Suddenly the water flies up into the sky, shimmering and glistening when it catches the light. It suspends in the air about 30 feet above me. It's beautiful; I have never seen such a wonder. The buzzing intensifies again and I double over in pain; I think my eardrums are on the brink of bursting. I scream but no one can hear me. I open my streaming eyes. There's a bright, white light. It engulfs me and I can't see. My body is tossed around like a rag doll before I am thrown onto a cold, metal surface. The world spins and goes black.

I open my eyes slowly, groaning as my vision spins and shudders, I sit up slowly. Strange, I could have sworn I was sitting by the fountain. But now I am in a silver room. It is very futuristic with walls covered in buttons and knobs that flash and beep alternatively. I'm scared. So very, very scared. Am I going mad? I honestly don't know. I stand, leaning on the wall for support. I go to the door, looking for a handle or switch to open it. But, before I find one the doors slide open. I jolt back, scared of what awaits on the other side. I breathe a sigh of relief as a goofy human face dressed in tweed grins at me.

"Hello!" He says.

_Post Note: 8__th__ July 2013_

_This is were it gets complicated…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hi! Sorry for the epically long time since an update but I just haven't sat down and thought about this. But now I have! I have also been busy with my other fics (casualty ones, since you ask) so feel free if you are a fan or just interested then pop on over there! Otherwise, enjoy! X

Chapter 3

Dear diary,

"Uh, Hello!" It was all I could think of. I mean, of all the things in the English language that was all I could think of. Embarrassing.

"Have you seen a cockroach about ye high?" He waved his hand above his head. I shook my head.

"No, should I have?"

"Oh, no. Just wondering." He bounced on the balls of his feet grinning at me madly.

"Um, where are we exactly?" I asked. Yes, I was dubious of his sanity to say the least but I had no clue what had happened to me and I needed to find out somehow.

"Galacta Spaceship 053." I nodded, gazing around.

"Right, and… how did I get here?" He looked confused before slapping the back of his hand to my head. I flinched back slightly from his touch but he persisted, pulling a thoughtful face before grinning again.

"I don't know! Quite extraordinary really, you're human aren't you?"

"Yup."

"From Earth."

"Isn't everyone?"

"No, I'm timelord."

"Oookkkaayy, have I been abducted or something?" He shook his head.

"Nope, just simply transported using the hydrogen in the fountain as a base for the decomposition mites to teleport all those humany cells that make up your body."

"That makes total sense. I'm going to go now." I wanted to get away from him; I thought he was a freak. How wrong I was.

"No!" he stopped me as I pushed passed him.

"Not that way, oversized cockroaches that way, this way." He directed me down the other end of the corridor, our shoes tapping on the cold metallic floor.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Uh…" I racked my brains but it was no good.

"I-I don't know." The man didn't look worried though.

"Probably just a few of your brain cells put back in the wrong place by the teleport mites."

"Or I just have concussion." It seemed the obvious reason.

"What, like concussion from banging your head?"

"Yeah…" Did he know nothing?

"Ok, if that's true then what did you hit your head on and where is the bruise?" I looked at him defiantly but he was right, I had no bruise and apart from slight light-headedness I felt fine.

"So, why are we here then?" I tried to make myself yawn, my ears felt funny. Like when you are in an airplane high up in the sky.

"I don't know. I love that, not being able to know." The metal corridor seemed to last forever, on and on. I wasn't scared, yes I was standing next to a stranger who made no sense but his quirkiness and all too familiar safeness lulled me into false security. Something tugged at the back of my mind.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I turned to face him, stopping and eyeing him curiously. He too stopped and I saw something flash deep in his eyes. Those deep, ice blue eyes. I know them. A burning sensation throbbed at the back of my head, the pressure almost hurt. I took a wary step back.

"No, no. You don't. You can't." A look of fright and danger came across.

"Why not?" I ask. I suddenly feel cold and wrap my hoodie tighter around me. He didn't answer. I didn't like this any more.

"Ok, tell me where I am, what I'm doing here and w-who you are." My voice cracked. He stepped forward but I stepped back against the wall.

"Calm, it's ok." For the first time in the time we had met, he looked serious.

"I told you, we are on the Galatica spaceship 053. We are in the cosmotos galaxy and to answer your second question, no I don't know why we are here." I backed against the wall, breathing fast.

"Liar. I was on Earth. The planet. Is this a joke because if this is I-"

"I'll prove it." He moved across to the other wall fetching a electric device out of his blazer. He traces a small rectangle the size of an A4 piece of paper with it. It makes a buzzing sound and flashes bright green. A part of the metallic wall comes away to reveal a circuit board. The green lights flash and beep, he reaches into the mess of cables and pulls some out and re-attaches them to different ones. He gives a final buzz of his device and a low grinding noise comes from the wall. I gasp as it reluctantly lifts revealing a window the size of a small mini bus. My breathing slows and my eyes widen at the sight before me. A dark black sky, littered with glistening stars with meteors in bands infront of a purple mist. Flashes and bright suns billions of miles away fill my vision. I feel like I could cry, it's beautiful. I breathe fast, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I am in space. I…am in space." I breathe. I repeat it like a chant, whispering feverishly to myself. I don't take my eyes off of the beauty before me, I can't. It's like if I blink, I will wake up from a magnificent and beautiful dream. I smile. I realize how insignificant Earth really is. I have always wondered about this, what it would be like and now I am here. I have never felt so small in my life.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He speaks softly, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah…" I say numbly.

"Believe me?"

"Yeah." I hear him move closer to me, he stands next to me.

"Trust me?"

"No." I turn to face him and smile.

"I don't know what else you have up your sleeve magic man. I don't do trust, I don't even trust myself sometimes." He grins.

"Who are you? How… did you get here? Teleport, like me?"

"No, I'm a time traveler." I stare at him.

"No, really?" He nods and grins at me.

"Oh yeah." He grins.

"In my TARDIS. If you come with me I'll show you her, I might even take you somewhere in her."

"In her? Is she a spaceship?"

"Yes, TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Cool acronym."

"Thanks Pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?"

"Yup, you're tiny and your name is Pippa. How can I not?" I laugh and shrug my shoulders. We stand in companionable silence for a while.

"I can't go back can I? Not after seeing this."

"No, nothing will ever be the same again. Do you regret it?"

"I didn't have much choice. But no, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." We smile together.

"So, could you take me to the future?"

"Yes."

"Past?"

"Yes."

"Aliens, are they real?'

"Hello?" He waves at me.

"Oh, I see."

"No, you don't." He turns me around and I scream.

"GIANT COCKROACH!" It stands there, clicking its pincers at me. It is easily 8 foot tall, looming like out of a nightmare. I hate cockroaches.

"RUN!" He shouts but I am already bolting down the corridor away from the creature. It hisses and comes after us. The man grabs my hand and I pull him along the corridors twisting this way and that. After a minute of running for my life, the man stops abruptly and I bounce back and fall over.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell at him. He is fiddling with a control panel on a door.

"Keep a watch!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP YELLING AND KEEP A WATCH!" I scowl at him and turn, listening to the ever closing in clicking sound. I peer down the corridor and yelp as I spot the angry and oversized insect powering towards us.

"IT'S COMING!" I shake his shoulders.

"NOT HELPING! I AM ALMOST DONE!" I skip around nervously and go and poke my head around the corner again. It was only about 10 metres away and I run back to the man.

"IT IS GOING TO KILL US!"

"I'M SORRY BUT THIS STUPID QUADRUPLE BINARY LOCK WON'T BUDGE EASILY!" His hands are working quick but not quite quick enough. The creature turns the corner and I scream again. Suddenly the door opens and we tumble through into a new room. The man points his device at the door and it slides shut just in time as the cockroach lunges at the door, an antenna getting cut off with a crunch in the door. We wince at the noise. He runs forward and starts examining it. I pull a disgusted face and busy myself with taking in my surroundings. It is another futuristic room but instead of buttons covering the wall it had control desks circling us. I walk over to them and tap on a few buttons. It is in a strange language, I can't understand it. There is another beautiful view out of a massive window and I gaze out of it dreamily.

"Pipsqueak, c'mere." I wander over and stand over him, my hands on my hips.

"We almost died."

"Yeah well, we didn't."

"But we could have."

"Pip, we didn't and that is what matters." I nod.

"The adrenaline. It's amazing." He laughs.

"I know." He is examining the antenna closely, I can't see anything special about it really.

"That looks like it hurt."

"Mmm…" He prods it with a pencil. Where did he get that?

"So, what now? We find your spaceship and get the hell out of here?"

"No."

"No?" I say in disbelief.

"So, they abduct me, try to kill me and we are not running away?"

"Pip, why do you think they took you here?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. We need to find out." I sigh.

"Well then how? All the controls are in a weird language, what are you expecting? A trap door?" He looks at me, his eyes gleaming.

"Of course!" I roll my eyes as he runs around and starts feeling his way across the walls looking for a trap door. I give in and copy him, searching for anything that looked remotely doorish. After a while he exclaims in delight.

"Aha!" He whips out his device and starts buzzing it around again.

"What even is that?" I ask.

"Sonic screwdriver!"

"Oh, of course." I stand behind him as the wall slides open revealing a chute.

"It's a rubbish chute."

"No, it isn't. It is a door!"

"Do you know where this 'door' leads?"

"Nope but we'll find out!" Despite myself I grin.

"See, now you're smiling. The unknown is fun isn't it!" I nod and shake my head.

"The unknown is fun."

"Right then, ladies first."

"What?"

"Go on then! It's like a flume at a swimming pool only without the water!"

"I don't like flumes." He ushers me towards it.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I reluctantly sit with my legs down the chute.

"That's what they all say. Hey, what's this slime?"

"Cockroach excretion, bye!" He shoves me and I scream, not caring who hears me as I wiz down the small chute.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" The air whooshes past me and my heart is pumping but I am grinning stupidly. I feel alive.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Suddenly there is no more chute and I plummet through the air into a hall, landing with a thump on the hard metal floor.

"Ah…" I groan rubbing my head.

"WEEEEE!" I hear the man following after me but I don't care. I stand slowly, gazing down at the hundreds if not thousands of clear containers that stretch out row upon row in the vast expanse of the room. In each one I see a human staring, completely frozen back at me.


End file.
